Necessary Evil: The Middleton Cell
by Shallow15
Summary: Aliens have conquered the planet. The major cities are in disrepair, and all the heroes have been killed, including a certain teen hero. This means that the only ones left to save the world...are the bad guys. Issue 2 part 1 posted.
1. Issue 0: The Breakout

**NECESSARY EVIL: **

**THE MIDDLETON CELL**

_A "Kim Possible/Necessary Evil" fanfic_

_By Erin Mills_

"_Kim Possible" © 2006 Disney. Created by Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle_

"_Necessary Evil" © 2006 Great White Games. Created by Clint Black_

**ISSUE #0: THE BREAKOUT**

V'sori Warlord Krandar brushed an errant lock of his blue-black hair out of his left eye, made sure his uniform tunic was smooth, then strode out of his quarters in the newly established Tri-City V'sori base, formerly the Upperton Country Club. As he walked down the hallway to the interrogation chamber, a minor V'sori underling passed him a report. Krandar looked it over, then passed it back.

"Make it clear to the mayor of Go City that there will be no memorial to Team Go. No other city has a shrine to their fallen heroes, we will be making no exceptions. And if he has a problem with that, he can take it up with Shocklord Jarzek."

"Yes, Warlord Krandar." The minor officer took the file and walked off. Krandar turned the corner and walked into what had formerly been the women's locker room.

The prisoner was hanging from her wrists in the tiled remnants of the shower. Blood trickled from one corner of her mouth. Her black and green bodysuit was torn in several places. Her left leg was bare, the leg of the suit having been completely ripped off during her capture.

Her long black hair was matted and dirty. Nullifier shackles had been clamped onto her wrists before she was suspended from the ceiling. She appeared to be dozing. Which was only to be expected after being held in the shackles for the last ten hours.

"Wake her up." Krandar said to one of the K'tharen guards. The K'tharen, a hulking brute which resembled an anthropomorphic cross between a shark and a crocodile nodded and prodded the woman with his taser tipped staff.

The woman convulsed and screamed her way into consciousness as the electricity flowed through her. The K'tharen pulled the staff back and the woman snapped her head around, glaring at her captors.

"A simple 'wake up' would have been fine." She snarled. Krandar's eyes narrowed.

"Just as insolent as reported, I see, Miss…Shego, is it?" he asked.

The woman didn't respond. Krandar shrugged.

"We know that is your name. Your costume matches that of the other members of Team Go, and we know that the remaining unaccounted for member was both female and had the green 'Go Team Glow.' You match the descriptions we have of Shego. The files from the Middleton police department and the computer guru of the late Kim Possible are enough to confirm that—"

"Shut your mouth." Shego said, glaring at him. The V'sori commander frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" he said coldly.

"You don't get to say her name. You don't get to even THINK her name." Shego replied, just as coldly. "You never fought her. You never even KNEW her. You people just blasted her with a death ray from space. You haven't EARNED the right to mention her name. Or the names of the buffoon or the webgeek."

A cruel smile curled across Shego's lips. "You scumsuckers don't even rate referring to the mole rat by name."

Krandar regarded her coolly. "You are trying to rile me to anger. I don't know what you think that will accomplish. We have no intentions of killing you."

"Yet." Shego spat.

"Yet." Krandar agreed. "Now, to the real reason we wish to speak to you. We are aware that before the invasion, you were in the employ of one Andrew Theodore Percival Lipsky, more commonly known as Dr. Drakken. However, following the invasion, Mr. Lipsky disappeared. We want to know where he is. You will provide us with that information."

"Bite me." Shego snarled. Krandar glanced at the K'tharen. The guard stepped forward, raising the taser. As he approched Shego with the sparking staff, her bare leg flashed. The staff flew out of the K'tharen's hands and into the air.

With a grunt of effort, Shego bent at the waist and shoulders, hoisting herself into a U shape and kicked the taser towards the shackles on her wrists. The taser bounced off her toes and connected with the Nullifier shackles. There was massive spark of electricity as the circuits fused and shorted out.

Shego grinned evilly as she felt the old familiar tingle return to her hands. She cleared her mind and allowed the glow to come. She then forced it out as hard as she could to her hands.

The Nullifier shackles cracked then broke apart completely with an explosion of green light. Shego dropped to the floor and surveyed the other people in the room.

_One V'sori warlord, probably heavily armed and armored. Three Fins, who are ALWAYS armed and armored. And all Krandar has to do is press a button and I'll have a whole squadron of V'Sori, drones, and Fins in here._

_Therefore, the ass kicking will have to be postponed until a later time._

Shego flared up her hands, and fired a volley of green energy bolts at her captors. The Fins instinctively ducked, while Krandar hit the floor. Shego took a step back than leaped over the backs of the ducking Fins and out into the hallway.

Krandar got back to his feet, and looked at the Fins. "Get her back. I don't care how, but if she escapes, there will be consequences."

The K'tharen guards nodded again and left the room in pursuit. Krandar pressed a button on a device strapped to his wrist. The device would broacast an alert signal to every drone and War Sphere in the base. It was highly unlikely she would escape.

_And when she is returned, she will BEG to tell me where Lipsky is hiding before I am through with her._

--

"YAAAAAA!" Shego cried as she hurled another energy bolt into one of the drones blocking her path. The drone flew backwards into several of its fellows. Normally, Shego would have been pleased with the result, but considering there were somewhere in the neighborhood of thirty of the black armor clad V'sori servants, she understandably had other things on her mind.

She quickly dropped to one knee and thumbed a switch hidden in the heel of her boot. A small light began to blink, slowly at first, then with increasing frequency. She leaped into the air, planted both hands on the head of another drone and leapfrogged over it, kicking off her boot as she did so. As she hit the ground, she kneeled down and put her hands over her ears.

The boot sailed across the room and connected with the far wall. The light on the heel flashed rapidly, turned solid, then the boot exploded, showering the drones with debris and causing part of the ceiling to collapse. Shego got back to her feet, flipped over the crowd of drones and out the hole in the wall.

She dashed across the lawn outside the building, evading blaster fire and drones. A couple of War Spheres fired upon her. Shego dropped and rolled to one side, before handpsringing up and between the two of them. The Spheres fired as she passed between them, narrowly missing her and blasting each other.

She fought her way through a few more drones, finally reaching the armored fence that surrounded the former country club. Shego looked the fence over, then flared up her hands and brought them down, intending to cut a hole through it.

That is, until she felt a large, scaly hand grab the back of her neck and hurl her backwards across the compound. She hit the ground hard and slid into the remnants of a hedge. She shook her head swiftly, then kippuped to her feet and flared up her fists. The Fin that had thrown her across the ground chucked audibly.

"Well, green girl, you wanna try it again?" he chortled.

"Oh, gladly." Shego replied. She somersaulted into the air and planted both feet into the Fin's chest. The Fin grunted, but otherwise remained immobile. She grinned down at her, showing a mouth full of serrated teeth.

"That's it?" he said, amused. Shego took a swipe at him with one green enshrouded hand. The Fin's head snapped back, then slowly returned, a small scar just under one of his cybernetic eyes.

"Cute." He snarled. "My turn."

The Fin raised a clawed hand of his own. Shego braced for the impact.

Suddenly, there was a blast of purple enrgy and the Fin screamed as it melted into a viscous pile of goo. Shego blinked and looked up. A small silver craft was flying over the compound. Several shots were taken at it, but these were harmlessly deflected off a force shield of some sort.

A hatch opened in the side of the craft and a chain ladder flew out, unrolling as it did so. The end hung down in front of Shego. She glanced up at it suspiciously, then her eyeds widened as a voice came unbidden into her brain.

_If you want to live, and possibly deliver some well deserved payback to these outer space interlopers, I suggest you start climbing. I'll wait for exactly ten seconds. After that, you're on your own._

The voice was deep, commanding, and very distinctive. Shego thought she had heard it before, but couldn't quite remember where.

_Figure it out later, _ she thought, _now is not the time to skip any chance to get the hell out of here. _

She stepped onto the ladder and waved her hand. As she did so, the craft elevated and took off, pulling her up into the air and out of range of the invaders' shots. When oshe was sure she wasn't going to be hit by any stray shots, she began making her way up the ladder.

When she reached the hatchway, a hand encased in an armored glove reached out to her. Shego frowned, then slowly took it.

As she climbed in, she looke dup at the person who had rescued her, and fought to keep her jaw from dropping. She was quickly reminded who the voice belonged to.

The man inside the craft was clad in a power armor suit, giving him a tall hulking appearance. A red velvet cloak covered one shoulder and the bullet shaped helmet covered his face. A stylized representation of a skull had been carved into the front of the helmet. The slanted eyeslits of the skull were a glowing red.

"I take it you know who I am." The man's voice was deep and somewhat digtized thanks to the helmet.

Shego nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. "You're Dr. Destruction. You run the Omega resistance."

The supergenius scourge of Star City nodded. "And you are Shego, formerly of Team Go, wanted in eleven countries prior to the invasion, hired cohort of Dr. Drakken…and now, you work for me."

Astonishment aside, Shego frowned. "Wait a second. Don't think I don't appreciate the rescue, but I'm currently under contract to Dr. Drakken."

"A contract which I am not asking you to break. However, as he will shortly find out, Dr. Drakken will also be working for me. I need an Omega cell in this area, and I want you and Drakken to be part of it."

"Look, Doc," Shego said. "I know Drakken, and he's not going to take kindly to having to take orders from someone else. If he's not running the show, he's almost completely ineffective. And if you have any ideas about threatening me to get him to comply, I don't take well to that sort of thing."

Destruction didn't move. The skull faced helmet betrayed no sign of what the supervillain was thinking.

"I am not planning to threaten you, at least, not to ensure Dr. Drakken's compliance." He said slowly. "Let me make myself clear, Miss Shego. You and Dr. Drakken will be part of the Tri-City Omega cell, or not only will I throw you out of this ship at the nearest V'sori research lab, not only will I provide the V'sori with Dr. Drakken's current location but I will also provide them with the location of each and every lair that he has on the globe. For some reason, Warlord Krandar is very interested in Dr. Drakken and he will be eager to know where he is hiding.

"However, if you decide to take me up on my offer, you will be provided with allies, weaponry and equipment when needed, and the opportunity to find out why Krandar is so interested in Drakken, and perhaps deal out some much deserved pain to those who took the opportunity to finish Kim Possible off for good away from you."

Destruction stepped closer to Shego, drawing himself up to his full seven feet. Shego felt the blood rush from her face as she realized that Destruction was serious about every word he had said.

"The choice is yours, Miss Shego. Be part of the solution or spend the tragically short remainder of your life as a V'sori guinea pig?"

Shego swallowed, then summoned up her courage. Destruction scared the hell out of her, but there was no reason for him to know that. She reached into a hidden compartment on her belt and pulled out a nail file. She began sharpening the claws on her gloves and glanced up at Dr. Destruction.

"So," she said casually, "would you like to know where some of Possible's other least favorite people are hiding? They could come in handy."

An amused tone crept into Destruction's voice. "I do believe this will be a most profitable arrangement."

The small craft sped off into the night.


	2. Issue 1: Recruitment Drive

**ISSUE #1: RECRUITMENT DRIVE**

Fourteen drones, three V'sori War Spheres, two or three Fins patrolling the hallways periodically. And on the other end of the cameras, some V'sori grunts waiting to send in more Fins and possibly a few of their own kind if something really goes wrong.

You would think they'd take somebody like Monkey Fist a little more seriously.

I guess I better get this stuff down now before I go in there. My name is Shego. It's the only name you need to worry about. I don't make friends easily…if ever. I'm currently surveying the security on a V'sori holding facility outside of London. My assignment, straight from Dr. Destruction himself, is to bust Monty out of there and drag him back to the private island of Senor Senior, Sr. I'll say this for Old Man Senior, he's hopelessly stuck in the past, but at least he managed to keep that island of his off the V'sori radar.

I used to break into a lot of places. Vaults, jewelry stores, government labs, you name it. Part of the gig when you work for a mad scientist bent on world domination.

At least, that was what I did before the invasion.

It was unthinkable. There's really no other way to say it.

There we all were, doing our thing: a world domination plot here, a ludicrously valuable jewel heist there, making life a living hell for Global Justice over here.

And, of course, getting beaten constantly by Kim Possible. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

Okay, okay, calm. I'm calm. I am not going to go ballistic and start ranting. There's enough of that going on around here these days.

So while we were all involved in dealing with the princess and her sidekick, we were all surprised when aliens decided to invade the earth. Big nasty guys. Imagine a crocodile, a shark and Arnold Schwarzenegger pre-politics all combined in an unholy union. They called themselves the K'tharen, but we all just called them the Fins.

They proceeded to kick the military's collective tails. Then they turned to the people in my old line of work. The superheroes. Even the princess left us alone to take up the fight.

It still wasn't enough. The Fins brought a damn battle fleet into orbit. The earth was on the verge of full scale invasion and possible annihilation.

Then the OTHER aliens showed up. They called themselves the V'sori. They claimed they were relatives of the ancient Atlanteans and were here to help us take on their mortal enemies, the Fins.

Between the heroes and the V'sori, the Fins were sent packing. And to be perfectly honest, even those of us in the supervillain field couldn't have been happier. Hey, we weren't all going to be eaten, who wouldn't be?

So the governments of the world and the V'sori planned a big ceremony at various locales around the world, honoring the heroes who helped. Possible and the buffoon went to Washington D.C. for the ceremony for the American heroes.

I was watching it on TV when it happened. Hey, there was nothing else on, all right?

We were all played. Big time.

Right at the ceremony reached the maximum level of pomp, the V'sori showed their true colors and started attacking the ceremony. And then, the Fins showed up. Guess who were the V'sori's hired goons?

The heroes were slaughtered. Kim. Stoppable. The mole rat.

And my brothers.

Over the next week, the V'sori managed to conquer the planet. As for us, we all kept a low profile, especially since there was a "shoot on sight" order for anyone in the superpower game.

Unfortunately, Drakken came to the attention of one particular V'sori. Warlord Krandar, the guy in charge of the Tri-City area. He's interested in Drakken for some reason, and he managed to capture me when a quick "shopping trip" I had gone on went bad.

I spent three weeks in Krandar's company. My glow powers useless thanks to their damn Nullifiers. No showers, lousy food, regular beatings, and the less said about the toilet facilities the better. The goal, of course, was to get me to spill where Drakken was hiding. Now, I'm not soft on Drakken or anything like that, despite the rumors, but I was still under contract to him, and not a chance I'm gonna give him up while that contract is still in effect, invasion or not.

I finally managed to shut the Nullifier down and bust my way out of there. However, that's a lot harder than it sounds, and I probably would be dead now, if my lovely green ass hadn't been saved by one of the few people that I'll admit I'm afraid of.

Dr. Destruction, the supergenius supervillain of Star City, and now the leader of the Omega resistance. Omega's a network of supervillains, minor league superheroes the V'sori don't think are threats, mobsters, gangbangers, former cops, and ordinary people all allied to take back the planet that's rightfully ours.

He gave me a choice: Join him in overthrowing the V'sori, or he'd be more than happy to tell them where Drakken was hiding, and the location of every lair we had prepared. It was a convincing arguement.

And I figured, if Drakken and I were going to be working for Destruction, why not grab some of Possible's other enemies? We knew the Tri-City area, we were no strangers to working globally, and we all had experience dealing with paramilitary regimes. Our years dealing with Global Justice prepared us for that, so why not? Once it was all over, we could go back to our regular lives and this time without any damn world-saving cheerleaders to get in our way.

Besides, misery loves company.

Hence, yours truly breaking into this facility in London to rescue another of Possible's nemeses, Monkey Fist, alias Lord Monkey Fist, aka Lord Monty Fiske. A master of Tai Sh'ing Pek Kwar. That's Monkey style Kung-Fu to those of you who don't follow the martial arts, or bad 70s TV series.

I don't know the whole story, but Monty basically used Possible to get his hands on a statue which, when combined with three others, gave him access to something called Mystical Monkey Power. I have no clue what it's supposed to do, but Monty's skills apparently increased quite a bit after that. He also upped the ante by hiring another member of our little Omega cell, DNAmy, to give him actual monkey hands and feet.

Aside from an ego the size of Cleveland, Monkey Fist is very good at what he does. Except for the fact that everything seems to revolve around monkeys with him, he's probably one of the most accomplished and effective foes Possible had. Not that I'd ever say any of this to his face, or where anyone else could hear me.

But I digress.

This is also why the V'sori have him locked up. Odds are they're interested in the Mystical Monkey Power and how Monkey Fist uses it. Needless to say, in addition to getting another sklled fighter for the cell, Dr. Destruction doesn't want that power falling into V'sori hands.

I wait until the Fins get called for some sort of breifing. The Fins are overconfident. If there isn't a standing threat, they're lazy and complacent. They figure the drones and the War Spheres are enough. From my hiding place in the vents (and why is it ALWAYS the vents?) I push back my left glove and click on the communicator Destruction issued me.

"Yo, grease monkey," I say, keeping my voice low. "I'm at the cells. You're on."

"Just a sec, babe. Trying to find the right tunes for a breakout. Seriously."

"Oh for the love of God..." Note to self, kill Motor Ed when we get back. Then kill Drakken for being related to the idiot.

"All right, babe. Good to go. Gimme about ten seconds. Seriously."

"Whatever, mullet brain." I click off the commlink before Ed can reply. He better get these damn drones off my back. If not, there is going to be much wailing, gnashing of teeth and frying of mullets before I finally get bored with him.

There's an almighty racket coming from outside now. My guess is Ed took the latest version of his and Drakken's Doomvee through the outside wall. Looks like it might actually be worth the hassle it took to bring the damn thing over. Alarms ring out throughout the compound. Two more war spheres join the ones in the hall as the drones respond to unheard commands from the V'sori.

Okay, five spheres, no drones, no Fins. I take a deep breath, wait for one of the spheres to hover under the vent grate, then flare up my hands and bash through.

My fingers sink into the armor plating of the sphere. I grin and twist my left wrist, ripping out wires and circuitry. The sphere begins spinning and shooting its laser cannon. The other spheres move in, cannons warming up. I pull my hands out, and kick off the surface of the sphere I'm riding, bouncing up against the wall. As I spring off and bring a foot down into another sphere, the one I originally lobotomized spins into two of the others, and blasts huge holes into the armor. I get ready to jump from the one I'm standing on, when I realize my foot has buried itself so far into the sphere that it's stuck.Stuck in something...squishy?

Oh dear lord. Please don't let me have put my foot into what I think I just put my foot in.

The remaining drone extends it's robotic arms and tries to grab my wrists. I duck under the arms and retaliate at full glow. The arms come off easily, and I claw into what I hope is the guidance system. The shpere begins spinning. Way to go, me. I grab the sphere and throw it at the other three that are currently firing on each other. They collide with a massive explosion that throws me out of the sphere I'm trapped in. I fall flat on my ass on the floor, as the now guidance-less sphere spinns uselessly in place. I get to my feet and begin making my way towards Monkey Fist's cell. I hear a squishing sound and look down at my foot.

Oh god. It's worse than I thought. I fight to keep my lunch down, and scrape the gray mess off on the wreckage of the war spheres.

Monty's cell is near the end of the hall. As I examine the keypad, there's a balring alarm out of the PA and an untielligible anoucnement. Probably in the native language of the V'sori or the Fins. I hear more laser fire and explosions. Ed seems to be holding his own.

I look back at the keypad, then decide the hell with it and blast the thing with a bioplasmic bolt. The circuits flash and fuse, and a whiff of ozone hits me as the door slides open. The cell inside is dark. The V'sori aren't big on creature comforts for prisoners.

Not that Monkey Fist seems to care. He sits in the center of the cell in the lotus position, meditating. I walk up to him and refrain from just kicking him in the ribs.

Actually, why refrain?

I grin in the darkness and pull back my foot. I bring it forward sharply towards the simian freak's side...

..and blink as his hand shoots up and catches it. My vision swims as he swings me off my feet and into the far wall. I kippup onto my feet and flare up. Monkey boy wants to play, huh? I face off with him, my glow illuminating the cell. He holds his own stance for a minute, then blinks.

"Shego?" he asks, relaxing into a more casual pose. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Saving your genetically twisted freak ass." I reply, deflaring and glancing out into the corridor. "You've been drafted. Come on."

"I beg your pardon? You show up out of nowhere, and expect me to come along like some halfwit lackey? Don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful for the assitance, but if you think I'm going to follow you aroudn like a lap dog--"

Oy. It starts.

"Look, Monty" I say, holding up a hand. "You can go rot in this cell for all I care. But there's somebody else who wants you and he sent me to get you. So, either accept my help and we can get the hell out of here, or we can waste time fighting each other and probably both end up getting caught by the V'sori, followed by lots of pain, agony, and probably someting uncomfortable involving rectal probes. Now, are you coming or not?"

Monty frowns, then smiles. "Lead the way."

We take a quick glance out into the hallway. No response to the War Spheres' distress signals yet. Monkey Fist gives me a boost and I flip up into the vents again. He follows me up with an admittedly impressive series of flips and bounces off the wall. I lead the way back through the vents and out onto the roof of the building. As we climb out of the vents, he stops and stares at the courtyard below us. I take a glance down and stop short myself.

The Doomvee is down there, blasting what sounds like Quiet Riot's "Cum On Feel the Noize," and Ed is driving even more like a maniac than usual. Drones fly through the air, and so do a few Fins and V'sori soldiers. The V'sori and a few of the automatic perimeter guns are firing on the Doomvee, but thanks to the energy sheild Drakken and Dementor cooked up, the energy shots aren't doing much. And the armor plating on the Doomvee keeps the regular ammo from having much of an effect.

Monket Fist quirks an eyebrow. "He certainly does love what he does, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I say, "He's an idiot." I click on my commlink. "Yo, mullet brain, we need a pickup. Now."

"On my way. babe. You and Monkey Dude chill, seriously." Ed's voice comes out of the tiny speaker. I barely keep myself from jumping down there and ripping that damn mullet out by its roots. Monty doesn't look all that happy either.

"Would you mind if I beat our chauffeur within an inch of his life once we get to wherever we're going?" he asked.

"Take a number." I reply.

Ed pulls a u-turn on two wheels, takes out six or so drones and pulls up right behind us. The access hatch on the roof opens and Ed sticks his head out.

"Bus is leavin', babe! Better get a move on, seriously!"

I snarl and dive down into the car, Monkey Fist follows behind me. Once inside, I shove Ed aside.

"Move over, I'm driving."

"Nah nah nah," Ed starts. "You know that only I drive this rig, babe. Chicks can't--"

I flare up one hand and hold it under his chin. Ed smiles nervously.

I love that look.

"But hey, if you really want to drive, go ahead. Seriously." he says. I move into the driver's seat, fasten the seat belt and floor it. The boys scream like schoolgirls as I plow through the outer wall of the holding facility and out into the streets of what remains of London. I take a corner at about forty miles an hour, and head back towards where Heathrow used to be. The airport itself may be gone, but the airfield is still there. And Lynn better have the jet waiting like she said she would.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Monkey Fist says, glancing in the monitor which acts as the rear view mirrow. "But there appears to be three V'sori police vehicles behind us."

I glance up at the monitor. Damn. Barracudas. Essentially fully enclosed armored jeeps optimized for speed and defense--

The Doomvee rocks as a barrage of laser fire comes from the cannons mounted on the front of the vehicles. I cut the wheel to the right and take a side street. The side of the car scrapes against the side of a building as we turn.

"Jeez, babe! Easy on the paint job! It ain't easy getting it these days, seriously!" Ed whines.

"Shut up and get back there. Warm up the plasma cannon!" I snarl back at him as the Barracudas take the turn effortlessly and follow us. Ed climbs over the seat into the back of the Doomvee and grabs the targeting seat for the plasma cannon. Monkey Fist slips into the seat next to me and fastens his own belt. I take another turn onto one of London's main thoroughfares. When we get to the road, four more Barracudas join the chase. Just peachy.

"You ready back there?" I shout.

"Ready to rock, babe, seriously." Ed shouts back. I slap the button on the dash that opens the back doors of the Doomvee. The plasma cannon slides out slightly, and Ed puts on the targeting helmet. I give him a few seconds to get ready then deactivate the energy shield.

"What are you doing?" Monkey Fist yelps as he sees me turn off the energy sheild.

"This thing only has enough juice to run either the sheild or the cannon." I saw, trying to keep the car steady on the road as Ed fires a few bolts back at the Barracudas. I watch in the rear display as the shots strike home and two of them skid into two others. They fly off the road and into the rubble on the side. It's too much to hope they'll explode, of course. "I don't want them to be able to find us once we're airborne. So we either blast them now and get them off our ass, or we let them find a way to follow us. Now shut up and let me DRIVE!"

My voice goes up an octave as I see a V'sori King Crab assault vehicle hover onto the street in front of me. The giant sphere moves towards us, it's robotic arms pointing the pulse cannons at us. Below those, the ring of guns that surrounds the main body of the tank begin to charge up. The hell with it.

"Ed!" I scream back over my shoulder, "Pull it back! We're going off road!"

"Check!" Ed says, he leaps out of the seat into the back of the Doomvee, grabs ahold of the gunner seat and PULLS the plasma cannon along the rails to the back of the car. "All clear, seriously!"

I slap the button to close the back doors, reactivate the energy sheild, then put the pedal to the floor, zooming right towards the King Crab. One of Monkey Fist's hands slaps down on top of the wheel. I glare at him.

"You're going to kill us all!" he screams, sounding ever more monkey like. I take my right hand off the wheel and zap him. He bounces back off the side of the cab and glares at me. "That was uncalled for."

"Maybe." I reply. "But it shut you up. Now, hang on." I hit another button on the dash and the wheels on the Doomvee extend and tilt down towards the ground as the repulsorlifts built into the wheels do their thing. I keep the King Crab in my sights, glance to make sure the remaining Barracudas are gaining, then, just before the King Crab can fire, I haul back on the steering wheel as hard as I can. The front bumper scrapes a chunk of asphalt as we take to the air.

We barely clear the King Crab before it fires, the blasts annihilate the Barracudas still chasing us. I cut the wheel hard to the left and slap the "afterburner" button on the dash. Hidden exhaust pipes shoot out and we rocket over the horizon, leaving the ground patrols behind.

---

We're lucky. We manage to land at the remains of one of Heathrow's runways before the V'sori send out the air support. The Doomvee is no good for long distance flights. Let's just say that, when all is said and done, it's still an SUV with all the gas mileage problems that implies. As we land, I switch the Doomvee back to land mode and rive it to the rear of the cargo jet we have waiting. The cargo doors open and I pull up the ramp inside. As the doors close, the three of us pile out and make our way to the cockpit.

Adrenna Lynn is in the pilot's seat. She glances back at us as we enter.

"You think you could cut it just a little bit closer? I love trying to fly out of places with a whole bunch of alien aircraft trying to shoot us down." She shudders. "Freaky!"

Sometimes, I never know whether this nutjob is being sarcastic or not. I grab her arm and pull her out of the pilot's seat.

"Hey, c'mon Shego!" she whines. "I flew us in here!"

"Yeah, and I'm the one who's gonna fly us out. Or do you have any experience piloting a plane through a mess of military air support?"

Lynn glares at me. I stare back at her. She's the first one to flinch. I sit down in the pilot's chair and begin the preflight. Lynn takes the co-pilots eat while Ed and Monty buckle up behind us. I fire up the engines and begin taxiing down the runway.

Suddenly, the radar screen shows no less than eighteen blips coming right at us. We all look out the windscreens and see a fleet of V'sori aircraft coming at us. And unlike the Doomvee, the jet doesn't have any offensive or defensive capabilities. I shove the throttle forward, putting as much power to the turbines as possible.

"Hang on! This could get ugly." I tell the others. I try to keep the plane as straight as possible. If I turn, I'm gonna lose momentum and if that happens we're never getting off the ground.

The V'sori start opening fire on us. I try to ignore the shot and push the turbines to their limit. A couple of shots come close to the wings and I'm forced to do some minore turns to dodge them. I straighten out and begin hauling back on the control stick. The nose starts to elevate but not quite enough to get off the ground.

"Shego!" Monkey Fist cries. "Bomber at two o'clock!"

I glance up as a V'sori Manta comes screaming out of the sky. It fires its lasers and we all brace for the impact.

Which doesn't come.

"LOOK OUT!" Lynn screams. I look ahead of us. The Manta wasn't aiming for us. The runway is now so much laser seared asphalt and rubble. I clench my teeth and haul back on the control stick as hard as I can. The front of the plane bounces off what's left of the runway. The broken area is coming closer. Once we hit it, that's it, game over.

I feel Ed and Monty grab my hands and add their strength to mine. The three of us pull back. The control stick feels like it's about to snap off.

Suddenly I feel the familiar shift in weight that tells me the air pressure has finally shifted. I shake off Monkey Fist and Ed and haul back on the stick. The plane roars into the sky. I decide the hell with subtlety or any fancy flying and plow it right through the Mantas trying to get at us. We clip one or two that go spiralling off into the clouds but the others buzz off.

As we level out, they follow us. I make for a large cloud bank off to the west, and look over at Lynn.

"Did Drakken get that damn thing installed before we left?"

Lynn nods. "But he said they didn't have time to test it. But the power source came from Destruction so he doesn't think there should be any problems."

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to be haunting his pasty blue ass for the rest of his life and then, once he joins me in hell, I'm gonna kill him all over again."

As we pass into the clouds, I flip a newly installed switch on the console. There's an electric sensation in the air. I feel my hair trying to stand on end and my fillings taste overly metallic. I bank the plane so we can turn around and bring it out of the clouds. The V'sori are flying around trying to find us. It worked. Drakken's cloaking device worked. Well, I'll be damned.

We sneak off into the distance, heading back to Senior's island. As we relax, realizing we've escaped and I pull up to cruising altitude, Monkey Fist's voice comes to my ears.

"Well, thank you for the rescue. I take it that I've been drafted into Omega, then?"

"How did you figure that out?" Lynn says, looking back at him. "That magical monkey thing make you psychic or something? Freaky!"

"Hardly." Monty replied, clearly already annoyed with her. 17 seconds. He beat my record by three. "You mentioned that the device Drakken installed had a power source from 'Destruction.' I assume you meant Dr. Destruction."

"Oh." Lynn says, slumping back into her seat. She's got skills but not a whole lot in the brain department.

"Yeah, Monty, you got it." I say. "But what comes next is gonna make the breakout look like a picnic."

"Oh? And why is that, pray tell?"

I grin. "You're gonna have to fight over what room is yours once we get back to Old Man Senior's place."


	3. Issue 2: Senior's Eleven Part 1

**ISSUE #2: Senior's Eleven**

ACT I:

V'sori Warlord Krandar drummed his fingers on the desktop. A holographic recording of the breakout at the London holding facility in front of him. He watched, expressionless, as he saw Shego, the green clad cohort of Dr. Drakken, take out five War Spheres with ease. His lack of expression continued as he watched her free the semi-simian martial artist known as Monkey Fist.

He watched them escape in a modified Earth vehicle, which took to the air when it encountered a King Crab land tank. When they boarded a cargo jet and escaped into a cloud bank, he stopped drumming his fingers and clenched his fist, a frown creasing his face.

He turned the holoprojection off, stood up and left his office. He strode down the hallways and turned into one of the research labs in the Tri-City V'sori encampment. His presence was noted by the guards who stiffened up as their commander entered. Krandar ignored them and walked to where a team of V'sori scientists were working feverishly on something. Electronic components were scattered across the workbenches. A robotic head was sitting on one of them.

Krandar walked over and picked up the chrome skull, looking at the lifeless red eyes. One of the scientists noticed him and walked over, saying nothing, waiting respectfully for the Warlord to speak first.

"When will they be ready?" Krandar asked after a moment.

"Unfortunately, Warlord," the scientist began. "While we have been able to reproduce the basic functions and features of the devices, the coordination modules and the autonomy still evade us. Whatever caused them to be the threats they were do not appear to be part of the schematics. I-I'm sorry, Warlord Krandar."

Krandar's lip curled up in frustration, then he tossed the head back onto the bench. "Not your fault. We will simply need to redouble our efforts. Continue the production of the shells. We'll worry about the programming later."

"Yes, Warlord." the scientist said, returning to his fellows. Krandar left the lab and made his way to one of the many interrogation chambers located below the V'sori base. The interrogation chambers below the building were used primarily for those non-super powered dissidents that foolishy opposed the will of the V'sori Empire.

He nodded to the K'tharen guard that stood in front of the door. The K'tharen saluted and stepped aside, allowing the Warlord to enter. He entered the room and sat down on the chair that was in front of the interrogation chair...which was occupied.

The occupant was a handsome middle aged woman with short brown hair and a patch over one eye. Her tattered jumpsuit bore the remnats of the logo of some independent crimefighting organization. What was is called again? Ah yes. "Global Justice." How quaint.

As Krandar sat down, the woman's eye opened. As she made eye contact with him, she snarled, reopening several of the small cuts on her face.

"And a pleasure to see you again as well, Dr. Director." Krandar said. He glanced into a corner and gestured with his hand. From the shadows, another K'tharen moved to stand beside the former head of Global Justice.

"I have a question, Dr. Director," Krandar began, leaning back in his chair, "One that requires your particular expertiese in dealing with so called 'supervillains.'"

Director said nothing, just glaring at the V'sori commander with undisguised contempt. Krandar nodded at the K'tharen, who wasted no time in slamming one huge fist across her face. Director spit a mouthful of blood out on to the floor then glared at Krandar.

"I'm not telling you anything. Least of all anything that makes your job easier." she sneered.

Krandar showed no change in expression, except for a slight pursing of the lips. "In the V'sori Empire, we have little difficulty finding those who don't want to be found. However, I must admit that we haven't quite found a people as...persistent as your race." He stood up and walked over to the interrogation chair. He placed his hands on Director's wrists and leaned forward.

"How do I force Dr. Drakken and his cohorts out of hiding?" he said. Director pursed her lips and spat more blood into the Warlord's face. The K'tharen growled and stepped forward, ready to do something more severe than a simple punch. Krandar held up a hand, stopping the giant in it's tracks. He reached into a pocket an pulled out a cloth.

He calmly wiped his face, pocketed the cloth, then stepped back. "Shame. I was hoping that you'd be more cooperative since this would mean the end of several thorns in your side, but I can see you have no desire to be cooperative."

He pulled a cart from a corner and picked up a long, thin rod. He thumbed a switch on the rod, causing a long blue energy beam to extend from it.

"Oh, look, an alien letter opener," Dr. Director piped up from behind him. "I'm so intimidated."

Krandar turned, giving her a close lipped smile. "Oh, I think you'll find this device can do more than open correspondance." He thumbed another switch, and Director's eye widened as the beam twisted itself into a sharp looking drill and began rotating, sparking ominously.

Krandar leaned in close to the former crimefighter. "Much, MUCH more..."

The K'tharen chortled as Dr. Director's screams began echoing through the lower level of the base.

---

Senor Senior, Sr. frowned as he looked at the oversized computer monitor in his study. He stroked his chin in thought for a moment, then checked several other open windows on the screen. He sighed and sat back, frowning deeper. It was true then.

He closed out of the web browser and brought up another program, one that kept track of the petty cash he had in the private vault beneath the house. He frowned again. Ever since the invasion, he had been forced to dip into the petty cash reserves to ensure that the island remained off the maps, as the world economy had been thrown into turmoil.

But those reserves were now getting dangerously low, and if what he had discovered online was true, it would make life increasingly difficult for himself and the rest of his...houseguests. Something would have to be done, and quickly.

He rose to his feet, picked up his rosewood cane and began making his way in search of the rest of the Omega cell he had opened his home to.

Senior decided to stop off at the lab he'd set up in this wing of the house first. It might actually get Dr. Drakken and Prof. Dementor to cooperate for a change. He hoped that perhaps, this time, they had managed to work out some sort of compromise over the limited resources available.

As he rounded the corner leading to the lab, he heard a muffled "WHOOMPH!" noise coming from behind the stainless steel blast doors. Senior sighed. So much for that hope.

As he approached the blast doors, they opened, letting out a thick pall of smoke. The automatic vents kicked in as the smoke detectors went off, sucking the smoke into them. From inside the lab came the sound of two voices cursing and coughing at the same time.

"Why in ze WORLD would you think you could mix an acid and a base like zat?!" came a voice tinged with a thick German accent." Did you not take basic chemistry in high school, you POMPOUS TWIT?!"

"Well, it certainly isn't MY fault the boric acid was in the worng cabinet, is it?" a whining irritated American accented voice replied. "I wasn't the one in here last, now was I, Shorty?"

"SHORTY?!" the first voice yelped. "Zat is IT. I can stand no more of this!"

"What are you--PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Prepare to face your DOOOOOM, DRAKKEN!" Prof. Dementor screeched as Senior entered the lab.

It took Senior a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the lab. Evidently the primary power had been knocked out by whatever had caused this latest outburst form the two rival mad scientists.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Senior demanded as his vision adjusted. In front of him were the two mad scientists. Dr. Drakken was holding his hands up with a comical expression on his face, as the considerably shorter Professor Dementor held a large bazooka type weapon that, due to the Professor's short staure, threatened to topple him over.

"Pay it no mind, Herr Senior," Dementor grumbled, thumbing a switch on the grip of the weapon. "Ze problem is about to be TAKEN CARE OF!"

The bazooka-type weapon began beeping ominously and yellow nuimbus of energy began to form around the end of the barrel of the weapon. Drakken shirekd and dove for cover. Senior's frown deepend and he stepped forward. His hand flashed as the shaft of his cane koncked the bareel of the weapon upwards, sending Dementor off balance and the energy beam crashing harmlessly into the steel reinofrced ceiling.

Dementor tossed the weapon to his side and drew himself up to his full height. And if Senor Senior, Sr. were not a full head taller than Dementor, it probably would have been a very intimidating sight.

"That was a very unwise thing to do, Herr Senior." Dementor snarled. Senior quirked an eyebrow and gazed disapprovingly at Dementor. The two held the gaze for a moment, before Dementor blinked and looked at the floor.

Senior glared at the two supervillains. "I did not open my home to you so that you could make it easier for our mutual enemies to destroy us. I told you when you came to my island that my resources were limited and you would have to share the lab equally. If you cannot settle the matter like adults, then I will have no qualms about settling the matter for you like children. Is that understood?"

The two scientists look at their feet then at each other. After a moment Drakken reluctantly held out a hand towards Dementor. "Fine. I'm--neergh--sorry."

"Ja, ja, I'm sorry too, okay." Dementor replied, shaking Drakken's hand breifly. Senior nodded and his face resuled a more pleasant expression.

"Excellent," he said. "Now, as to the reason I came here. I'm afraid I must call an emergency meeting in the conference lair. We may havea serious problem on our hands. Twenty minutes."

With that, Senior nodded and walked off, leaving Drakken and Dementor to argue over who was going to clean up the mess.

---

"Back! Get back, I say, you harridan!" Monkey Fist cried as he perched from one of the hanging lights in the main salon of the house. Below him, rogue geneticist and overenthusiastic Cuddlebuddy collector DNAmy stared up at him with lovestruck eyes.

"Oh, come on Montykins!" she whined in a way that was meant to be charmingly endearing but turned out like the sound of a cat being pulled backwards through a threshing machine."We're gonna be working together and hiding out here for a while, so why not make the best of it?"

"The BEST of it?" Monkey Fist shrieked. "You've been houding me ever since they brought me here form that bloody detainment center!"

"I was just so worried about you!" Amy continued. "When I thought of you trapped by those icky V'sori goons, I worked day and night to find a way to rescue you."

"Oh, I'm just overflowing with gratitude." Monkey Fist groaned.

"Well, if I had known Dr. Destruction was going to send Shego, Adrenna, and Eddie after you, I would have just waited." Amy replied. She held up her right arm and pulled back the sleeve of her pink sweater, revealing a large armor like device that covered her forearm. A series of tubes filled with multicolored liquid were visible int he top along with a button underneath each tube. "But since I didn't know, I went ahead anyway and built this Instant Genetic Resequencer. I just push the button under the sample that I want and my DNA instantly gets spliced so I can hybridize myself with any animal I want."

Monkey Fist's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Any...animal...you...want?"

DNAmy grinned. "Mmmhmmm..." She giggled and pressed one of the buttons on the Resequencer. There was a flash of light and Monkey Fist screamed as a genetic freak with Amy's head and the body of a gorilla leaped up onto the light fixture and began squeezling the lfie out of him.

"I gotcha now, Monty-Wonty schnookums!" Amy cooed.

"GAH! Not again!" Monkey Fist screeched. Then, he heard an ominous creak. He and Amy froze, looked at each other, then up at the support beam the light fixture was hanging from. The thin wire was beginning to fray. They looked back at each other.

"Oh, butterballs!" Amy said, just as the wire snapped and the two simian hybrids crashed into the sofa, destroying it.

As the dust settled, they heard a disapproving clearing of the throat. They both looked up to see Senior standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Senior," Monkey Fist said getting to his feet. "My apologies, sir. I will of course, pay to for the replacement of the sofa." He glared down at Amy "Get up...get UP!" he hissed through his teeth.

Amy got to her feet as well, tapping a button on the Resquencer and reverting to her noormal human form. "I'm sorry too, Senior. I'll pay for the lamp."

Senior was silent for a moment then waved an hand. "Do not concern yourselves. However, if you could please join us in the conference lair in twenty minutes, I would greatly appreciate it."

Senior walked off. As he left, Monkey Fist turned to Amy.

"I would also greatly appreciate it if you sat somewhere OTHER than next to me, thank you."

---

"OOOW!" Adrenna Lynn cried as she slammed into the thin gym mats on the floor. Across the room, Shego, clad in a black sports bra and sweatpants folded her arms and smirked.

"C'mon, Lynn, get up. You aren't hurt that badly."

"Jeez, Shego, did you have to hit me that hard?" Adrenna whined as she got to her feet.

"Look, cookie, you haven't been up against the V'sori or the Fins one on one yet, and when you do, me or Monty or Dr. D may not be around to save your ass. So, get up."

Adrenna snarled and charged across the gym towards Shego. As she approached, she raised a fist, aiming for Shego's nose. At the last minute, Shego grinned, ducked and executed a foot sweep that caused Adrenna to cry out in surprise and slam flat on her back on the floor.

"Owww." Adrenna moaned. Shego stood over her and frowned.

"You've got potential, I'll give you that. But, you're not faking stunts or threatening lunkhead quarterbacks anymore. You're playing in the big kids' sandbox, and if you can't hold your own, you're gonna get chewed up and spit out. Got it?"

"Yeah...I got it." Adrenna muttered. Shego nodded and held out a hand. Adrenna took it...

And shifted her weight, intending to throw Shego across the room.

Shego didn't budge, but smiled down at Adrenna.

"Basic dirty trick number 32. Nice. There's hope for you after all."

Adrenna returned the smile and used Shego's hand to pull herself up. As she did so, both women heard applause coming from the door.

"A most excellent display, young ladies." Senior said.

"Yeah, she's got a ways to go though." Shego said, grabbing a towel from a nearby bench. "What's up, Pops?"

"I need to ask you both to join the rest of our little band for an emergency meeting. Will twenty minutes be sufficient?"

Shego and Adrenna looked at each other. "Sure." Adrenna answered.

"Yeah, no problem." Shego echoed, "Conference room?"

Senior nodded. "I will see you both there."

As Senior left, the two women headed for the locker room.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Adrenna asked.

"Old Man Senior? He's okay. But whatever he's calling the meeting about, it has to be serious."

"How do you know?"

Shego's brow furrowed. "He didn't waste time with empty complements."

--

The conference lair was dominated by a large oak table, surrounded by plush leather seats. Each place at the table had a laptop computer, while the back wall behind the head of the table was a large video monitor, enabling the chair of the conference to display whatever information they felt was pertinent tot he rest of the room.

The supervillains filed into the room, tension clear from the positions each took in the room. Monkey Fist made a point of sitting as far away from DNAmy as possible, while Dementor and Drakken sat across from each other and glared. The others filled in the rest of the seats as they chose.

After a few moments, Senior entered the room and took his place at the head of the table. he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. I called this meeting because I have recently unearthed some information which will greatly impact our operations, both on our own projects and for the Omega network."

He opened the laptop and tapped a few keys. On the monitor behind him, a display from a very private bank in the Cayman Islands appeared.

"This is the display form one of my accounts in the Caymans. As you can see, it has been frozen. I have also checked several other accounts, as well as my other investments and those too have been frozen." Senior watched as realization dawned on the faces of the other villains at the table.

"Yes, my friends, it would seem that the V'Sori have managed to cut me off from most of my assets. I would submit to you that the same has happened to you. Feel free to use the computers at your seats to check your own accounts. The Internet connection is secure, so you may be assured the V'sori will not be able to find us."

The assembled villains opened the laptops and the conference room was silent for a few moments aside from the clacking of computer keys. Little by little, the clacking eased off.

Drakken broke the silence first. "This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Ye can say that again, laddie!" Duff Killigan replied. "They even found my account in Leichtenstein!"

"My trust fund's locked!' Adrenna said. Next to her, Motor Ed looked over at her.

"You have a trust fund?" he adsked. "I thought you had all that TV money, seriously."

"That all went to the damn lawyers." Adrenna muttered.

"I didn't even have all that much and they got it too!" came the voice of Gill, the toxically mutated half fish, half teenager.

"Father?" Senor Senior, Junior asked fearfully. "Did they...?"

"Yes, my son, they found your hair care account."

Junior broke down in a fit of blubbering. Directly opposite him, Monkey Fist made a face and looked at Senior.

"So, I presume this meeting means you have some sort of solution, then?"

Senior nodded. "As you all know, Dr. Destruction has made it clear that we are more than welcome to do as we wish in between the missions that he sends us on. Additionally, since the invasion, the V'sori have largely allowed the infrastructure of the world's economy to stay intact. Therefore, I propose the following..."

He tapped a couple of buttons on the keyboard in front of him and the screen behind him displayed a schematic of First Middleton Bank & Trust.

"A bank job?" Shego said. Senior nodded.

"First Middleton Bank & Trust has become the main financial hub for the Tri-City area." he explained. "It handles all the transactions for the area...including, I might add, the bulk of the salary Warlord Krandar uses to pay their soldiers and the Fin mercenaries on his payroll."

"Exactly how much are we talking about?" Monkey Fist asked.

"A conservative estimate would place the amount of cash available in the vault and with the tellers at approxiamtely between ten and thirteen million dollars." Senior replied.

"Dude, how much does this Krandar guy pay the Fins, seriously?" Motor Ed asked.

"Eddie, please," Drakken said to his cousin before turning his attention to Senior. "While the take is tempting, Senior, there's still the little matter of getting to the money."

"He has a point." Gill replied. "If that's where the V'sori are keeping their money, you bet the security is going to be pretty damn near impeneterable."

"That is exactly the problem. While I do have the schematics for the bank and the vault, they are dated prior to the invasion."

"Which means, we have no clue what the V'sori have installed since they took over." Shego finished. "Are you trying to get us killed, Pops?"

"Quite the contrary, Miss Shego." Senior replied. "I am proposing a reconnaisance mission to determine what we are up against."

"Zis is a good idea, but clearly, ze V'sori would not be so foolish enough to make their new security measures public." Dementor said, thinking. "Unless..."

"Unless what, laddie?" Killigan said, noticing the thoughtful expression on Dementor's face.

"Two heists." Dementor murmured, lost in thought. As he spoke, and the details of the plan began to form in his head, he began speaking louder and more rapidly. "One designed to fail, and while zey deal with zat we get a complete layout not only of ze security, but ze procedures they use when somezing HAPPENS! YES!"

"Um yeah, no offense, Prof," Shego began, "But that plan has a major hole in it."

"Ja? Und what would that be, Fraulein?"

Shego stood up and pointed at the blueprints. "Let's assume that in place of regular $8.50 an hour security guards, Krandar's put in some of his toadies, or more likely, Fins or drones. The entire heist could go bad if they manage to take out the first team. Not only that, if they get ahold of that first team, the rest of us can be damn sure that the V'sori will be knocking down the front doors in pretty damn short order."

"There's a solution for that." Adrenna piped up.

Shego folded her arms and glared. "Yeah, cookie, and what's that?"

"An inside job." Adrenna answered, returning the glare. "We use the first heist to sneak somebody into the vault, or at least the vents or something leading to the vault. They spend the night setting things up so we can get the money out, even if Krandar's goons go all freaky on the second team."

"And just how, pray tell, do you propose we get the money out of the vault if our second team is taken out by the V'sori?" Drakken sneered. "It's not like we're exactly overflowing with henchmen to set up another team."

"We don't need a full team." Adrenna said. She looked over at Gill. "We just need someone in the vault and Fishface over here."

"FISHFACE?!" Gill roared, leaping up onto the table. The other villains scattered. "Eat slime, stunt girl!"

Gill inhaled deeply and spewed forth a wave of toxic mutating sludge. Adrenna let out an "eep" and dodged to the side, letting her chair take the brunt of the blast. Gill leaped into the air and crashed down on top of Adrenna. Adrenna let out a yelp of pain as Gill grabbed her by her neck and held her up like a kitten.

"WHO'S A FISHFACE, NOW? HUH?!" Gill screamed. Adrenna snarled and swung back a foot and brought it right smack in between Gill's legs. Gill's roar of anger turned to one of pain. He let Adrenna go, leting the former TV star get to her feet. She let fly with an uppercut that sent Gill flat on his back onto the table. Gill choked down the pain and started to rise, when he found the gleaming steel tip of Senior's cane at the base of his throat.

"Young man, I would suggest that you remain where you are for the moment." The elderly villain said, his eyes communicating his displeasure. He shifted his gaze to Adrenna, who was being held back from Gill by Motor Ed.

"Now, Miss Lynn, may we please hear the rest of your idea, without the personal attacks, if you please?" Senior finished.

Adrenna glared up at Ed. "Planning on letting me go anytime there soon, Muscles?"

Ed grinned sheepishly and released Adrenna. "Sorry about that, babe, seriously."

Adrenna looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Freaky." She walked up to the head of the table and clicked through the blueprints. "I noticed this earlier. The vault at the bank is about twenty feet above the sewer system. There's nothing between the vault floor and the sewer except for twenty feet of solid rock. We set--" She shot a dirty look at Gill. "--the guy with the bad attitude up down there, while our guy in the vault spens the night tunnelling down. Then, when the second team hits the bank--"

"Ooooh! I see!" Junior squealed. "Instead of just one team acting as a distraction, BOTH teams act as distractions, allowing the Gill person and whoever is in the vault to make off with the money!"

There was a moment of silence as the villains thought about what Junior had just said.

Shego was the first to speak. "That's not a bad plan."

"It does have merit." Monkey Fist replied.

"Oh yes, just brillaint," Drakken said sarcastically. "There's only the small matter of TWENTY FEET OF SOLID ROCK to get through."

"Oh please," Dementor replied. "You und I both have had lairs carved out of mountainzides! IT IS NOT ZAT BIG OF A DEAL!"

"Actually, there's another problem besides getting through the rock, seriously." Ed said.

"And what would THAT be?" Adrenna said, shooting the dirty look in Ed's direction.

"Whoa! Take it easy, babe. The plan is solid, but we gotta figure out how to get somebody into the vault, seriously."

"That, at least, won't be too terribly difficult." Monkey Fist answered. He turned to the far end of the table, where DNAmy was idly staring off into space. "Dr. Hall?"

"Hmmmm mm mmhmm hm.." DNAmy said, humming along with the music coming from her ear buds, clearly oblivious to the chaos that had been going on in the room. Monkey Fist groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead.

'DOC-TOR-HALL!" he screamed. Amy blinked and took out the ear buds.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought I'd wait until everyone stopped screaming at each other before coming back to the conversation." she said, grinning. Monkey Fist's groan was echoed from around the table.

"Ahem," the monkey martial artist said, regaining his composure. "Dr. Hall, about that Genetic Resequencer of yours..."

"Yeeeeeessss, Montykins?" Amy cooed.

"Montykins?" Drakken hooted, his sides shaking with laughter.

"Ach, she's got ye whipped, laddie!" Killigan echoed, elbowing Monkey Fist in the ribs. Monkey Fist responded by kicking the mad golfers chair out from under him.

"ACH!" Killigan cried as he disappeared under the table.

"As I was saying," Monkey Fist continued. "Dr. Hall, that Instant Genetic Resequencer of yours, would it happen to have a sample of rodent DNA, by any chance?"

---

Krandar was reading reports in his office when the door opened. He didn't bother to look up.

"You are late." he said.

"I was busy." A deep raspy voice replied, mocking the Warlord's tone. Krandar put the report aside and looke dup at the massive, forest green K'tharen that had entered his office.

"We DO have an agreement, Commander K'lutch." he said quietly.

"An agreement," K'lutch replied. "Yes, we have an agreement between our people. Doesn't mean I'm going to kowtow to you."

The two warriors looked at each other, each striving for dominance in the conversation.

K'lutch repulsed Krandar. The K'tharen in general made the Warlord nauseous. The very idea of the V'sori's supereme emperor, the Overmind, capitulating to these...savages made him physically ill. Thousands of races, all across the galaxy. All had fallen before the V'sori war machine. But the K'tharen...

They fought. They slaughtered. They bathed in the blood of the V'sori forces. They barely met the qualifications for intelligent life, and yet these...primitive amphibians had managed to force a truce with the Overmind.

The Overmind promised them the blood and spoils of a thousand worlds if the K'tharen would fight under his banner. The K'tharen readily agreed, wishing to prove their might to a larger universe. And while the conquests came faster andwith more ease than ever before, Krandar felt that the victories had become hollow and meaningless.

Well, that would change once Dr. Drakken was in his hands. And, even though K'lutch was crass and a boor, he was very good at finding people. Krqandar had been taught not to ignore any resource when up against an adversary.

"I have an assignment for you." Krandar stated, not letting his gaze waver from K'lutch's own. "One suited to your...talents."

The Warlord passed a data tablet over to the Commander. The K'tharen took it and used one massive thumbclaw to scroll through the data.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Supervillains." Krandar responded. "Ones unique to the heroes who used to inhabit this area."

"Supervillains," K'lutch snorted. "A bunch of upstart shaved apes with faulty genetics and idiotic toys. Why, exactly, should I waste my time with these--" K'lutch stopped and held the data pad out to Krandar. "This one is practically ANCIENT." he spat with disgust.

"That is Senor Senior, Senior. And do not let his age fool you. He is highly intelligent for a human, resourceful, posesses remarkable physical prowess for a man of his age, and, until recently, was one of the five wealthiest humans on this mudball."

"Recently?" One of K'lutch's rubbery green brows shifted upward. "What did you do?"

"After extracting some reluctant advice from the leader of one of this planet's former global crimefighting organizations, I have had Mr. Senior's accounts frozen, along with those of the others in that file. We believe they are working with Dr. Destruction and his Omega network."

"And what does this have to do with me?" K'lutch asked. "You know we have standing orders to capture or kill any of these 'supervillains' we run into. You only need me when you...ahhhh." The K'tharen commander's lips curled up in a smile, showing nearly all of his razor edged teeth.

"You want them alive and intact." he finished.

"Only one of them." Krandar replied. "The blue skinned gentleman known as Dr. Drakken. I beleive he is working with the others in that file. I felt you should be informed as to who he is currently in contact with."

"Hrmmm." K'lutch rumbled. He thumbed through the other files. "Ah, now isn't this one the female who escaped form you a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. She is. She is also Dr. Drakken's bodyguard. Do not underestimate her." Krandar said, his voice level. K'lutch grinned again.

"Like you did?" he chortled.

Krandar ignored the jibe. "As I was saying, thanks to the information we extracted from another prisoner, we've managed to freeze the assets of Dr. Drakken and his cohorts."

"And you think this will flush them out of wherever they're hiding." K'lutch said.

"Actually, I KNOW this will flush them out. I've received word from one of our Omega plants that they have informed Dr. Destruction that they will be unavailable for the next two weeks. Odds are they are planning on robbing one of the banks in the area."

"Why not somewhere else?" K'lutch said. "There's plenty of banks on this planet for them to hit."

Krandar smiled. "Because the same Omega plant also managed to report that they entered Middleton early this morning. Now, if you were a supercriminal being hunted by an alien invasion force and suffering financial diffculties..."

K'lutch's grin returned, wider than before, showing even more jagged teeth. "I would hit the bank with the payroll of the invasion forces' soldiers."

Krandar nodded and returned the grin. He pressed a button on his desk and a three dimensonal hologram of a bank appeared above the surface.

"This is the main branch of First Middleton Bank & Trust. We are reasonably certain they plan on 'hitting' it, as you put it, in the next few days."

"Why not take them out beforehand?" K'lutch asked. "Give me a few hours and I'm sure I can find them."

"I would prefer to catch them in the act." Krandar replied. "It will demoralize the other Omega cells that are operating aroud the globe when the news is broadcast, as well as discredit Omega with the rest of the populace."

"Seems a little egotistical to me, but..." K'lutch rose and stretched his mammoth arms out to his sides. "..you ARE in charge. I assume you want this Drakken person alive?"

"Alive and reasonably intact." Krandar said. "At the very least, try to keep his head undamaged. He has information I need."

"And the others?" K'lutch asked.

"See if you can keep a few alive for questioning."

K'lutch smirked and saluted. "As you command, Warlord Krandar." The K'tharen began making his way to the door. As he opened it, Krandar's voice came to him.

"Oh, and Commander K'lutch?"

K'lutch turned his head back to Krandar.

"If you can, please bring the woman called Shego back as well." Krandar finsihed. "She and I have some...unfinished business."

K'lutch chortled through the gill slits on his neck. "I'll see what I can do."

Krandar nodded and returned to the reports. K'lutch left the office and began making his way to the entrance of the base. As he did so, he brought the datapad up and flipped through the images loaded onto it. He stopped when the image of a young blond woman with short hair cut in a flip style appeared. He grinned again.

"Hope you don't mind if I have a little fun with one of these other 'supertwerps,' Krandar."

K'lutch refrained from laughing out loud, but he sniggered all his way to the exit.


End file.
